


A Third Round of Helping Hands

by ObscureReference



Series: nsfw practice [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepiness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: “Hey,” Odin said softly, too tired to come up with something more clever.Laslow sighed through his nose, turning on his side to look at Odin. He appeared just as tired as Odin felt.“Hey,” Laslow echoed.





	A Third Round of Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the two anons who came into my inbox a few weeks ago and said this nsfw practice series was very Selena + Laslow focused and Odin felt a bit like a third wheel. Which is kind of true because I specifically wrote Laslow and Selena as the focus to these so far bc I feel I favor Odin the most in general and wanted to give them a chance in the limelight. But I also felt bad for the lack of Odin focus at the time of posting those two fics too. Around the time I got those asks, I also happened to write a lot of nsfw that will never see the light of day to get myself in the practicing mood again. So here we are. I hope you enjoy, lol.

“Hey,” Odin said softly, too tired to come up with something more clever.

Laslow sighed through his nose, turning on his side to look at Odin. He appeared just as tired as Odin felt.

“Hey,” Laslow echoed.

Laslow looked like the mattress could swallow him entirely, and he’d be grateful. Odin knew the feeling.

He reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind Laslow’s ear before resting his palm on Laslow’s cheek. Laslow sighed again—softer this time. Their faces were scant inches apart. Odin felt lucky to be laying on a soft bed and not the flimsy bedrolls they had used more often than not the past few years. Not that those hadn’t been a necessity. But he didn’t think they’d be leaving the castle to go to battle again anytime soon either.

Even so, it had been a long day. Tiring, for both of them. Selena was still finishing up some of her own work at the moment, and though she would be returning at any moment, Odin didn’t envy her. There was too much work to still be done.

Still, he felt hopeful for the future despite the exhaustion, and perhaps that was why he crossed the small gap between them and gently pecked Laslow’s lips with his own.

Hope. It was a good, light feeling.

He kissed Laslow because of hope and also because Laslow looked undeniably cute in the dying rays of sunlight shining through their window.

The kiss was just a peck, and Odin was pulling away before even a full second had passed. But to his surprise, Laslow followed him. His mouth chased after Odin’s, and Odin found himself kissing Laslow again before he realized what he was doing, lips gliding across Laslow’s affectionately. The pillow under Odin’s head was just as soft as Laslow’s mouth.

It was Laslow who broke the kiss that time, and though his eyes were half-lidded, Odin could see something else written in his expression as well.

“Caught your second wind, have you?” Odin asked. In the back of his mind he wondered if either of them really had the energy to undress at the moment.

They were still in their work outfits. Granted, Odin had lost the cape and his normal outfit left a lot on display anyway. But while Laslow had lost most of the metal on his clothing, he still wore several layers. He’d barely remembered to toss his boots off the side of the bed before crawling in next to Odin in the first place.

Laslow smiled somewhat cheekily. The ends of his hair dragged on the pillowcase when he shrugged. He would need a haircut soon, Odin thought.

“I suppose,” Laslow said. “I don’t know. I just really like you right now.”

Odin snorted, though he was smiling. “I should hope so.”

That made Laslow laugh for some reason, and Odin’s smile grew larger. He was still tired, but it was the nice kind of tired. The kind that turned the hard edges of exhaustion grow soft.

“Not like that,” Laslow said. “You know what I mean.”

Odin thought about saying he didn’t as a joke, but that would have been an utmost lie.

He, Laslow, and Severa had been together since what felt like forever. Of course he liked them. But there was something about moments like these—ignoring the exhaustion and the long day and the work still left to do, or perhaps because of them—that left Odin feeling something else too. Something gentle and warm that curled in his chest and made him want to curl up with them as well.

“Yeah, I do,” he agreed. And then he kissed Laslow again.

Their noses brushed from the somewhat strange angle, but then they found the hang of it. They kissed slowly, unrushed. Laslow wiggled closer. Odin broke the kiss briefly to intertwine their legs, managing to sneak his leg between Laslow’s thighs before pecking him on the cheek. Then he kissed Laslow’s mouth again. Laslow made a contented sound.

They kissed for a long while. Odin certainly wasn’t keeping track of the minutes, and he doubted Laslow was either. Over time, he felt Laslow’s erection slowly grow harder and begin to nudge against him. Odin couldn’t deny that his own cock had begun to twitch with growing interest as well.

There wasn’t any rush, however. Odin absently thought about telling Laslow to roll over only to find himself distracted with sucking and nipping Laslow’s throat when Laslow tilted his chin up. He heard Laslow made the quietest, most delighted sounds as he did. Odin found himself smiling again.

When he did finally manage to get Laslow to turn over, Odin’s hands became immediately preoccupied as well. Namely by _Laslow’s_ hands.

Because when Odin nestled on top of him, his own leg still pressed between Laslow’s, he felt Laslow’s left hand intertwine with his right. It kept Odin from completing his original goal of unlacing the parts of Laslow’s clothes that still needed to be unlaced.

Which, admittedly, wasn’t a problem. It was the exact opposite of a problem, actually, even if it did make maneuvering a bit harder. Sometimes Laslow just liked to hold hands. Odin liked it too. He was left handed anyway.

So he held Laslow’s hand and trailed kisses down Laslow’s neck to multitask.

“ _Oh_ ,” Laslow sighed as Odin zeroed in on the spot just below his jaw, his eyes fluttering closed. Odin nipped him lightly and relished the way Laslow sucked in a soft intake of breath.

Laslow sighed again, sounding as though a mountain of tension could now leave his body now that Odin’s mouth was on him. “Yeah. That’s good.”

Odin didn’t stop until he was sure a sizable hickey was going to form right on that spot—Laslow’s favorite spot. Then he moved on to more untouched skin and made sure to mark that up as well.

He kept his focus on Laslow’s neck for a while longer, but with Laslow still wearing clothes, Odin was quickly running out of skin to explore. The way Laslow had begun gently rutting against his thigh was promising, however. Odin squeezed Laslow’s hand and was rewarded with a hum.

“Hark,” Odin said. He tugged at the laces on the front of Laslow’s pants, voice teasing. “What gift of flesh awaits for me beyond yonder veil?”

Laslow’s groan dissolved into chuckles. He threw an arm over his eyes.

“Don’t talk like that while we’re having a moment,” he said. “I swear you purposely say the _worst_ things in bed just because you can.”

Odin grinned because Laslow wasn’t looking and because it was true. “Look who’s talking.”

He could see the growing pink tinge to Laslow’s cheeks even with the arm in the way.

“Listen, I’m way better now than— _oh_.”

His words dissolved into a gasp as Odin, having slithered further down the bed, mouthed at him through his pants. They were still loosely holding hands.

“Oh,” Laslow breathed, eyes closed and mouth open. He let his free arm fall limply to the bedside. “Oh, can you…”

He didn’t finish. Odin knew what was being asked of him anyway.

Laslow’s laces came apart easily when Odin tugged, but he didn’t bother pulling Laslow’s pants down just yet. He kissed Laslow’s erection through the cloth, mouthing at it in just the right way to work Laslow up. The light roll of Laslow’s hips against Odin’s mouth was exactly what he’d been working for, but he pressed his right hand against Laslow’s hip to keep him down after a moment anyway. An obvious wet spot had begun to grow on the front of Laslow’s pants.

After a while, Laslow wriggled impatiently underneath him, making a whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Alright,” Odin relented, pulling away. He finally let go of Laslow’s hand to hook his fingers in the waistband of his pants. Laslow lifted his hips as Odin pulled his pants away, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Laslow averted his eyes under Odin’s exploratory gaze almost immediately, despite this being what he’d allegedly been hoping for as Odin had touched him through his clothes. Odin said nothing, knowing whatever he’d say would be rebuffed with another pointed comment about his dramatic language in the bedroom. Instead, he kissed at the divots in Laslow’s skin and lovingly ran his hands up and down Laslow’s thighs until he felt Laslow relax under him. Then he dove in.

He wrapped his mouth around the tip of Laslow’s cock first, knowing that was where he was most sensitive. Odin swirled his tongue around him, relishing the way Laslow’s breath caught. Then he took more of Laslow into his mouth, making sure to lick the underside of him and hum in all the right places. He delighted in how Laslow jerked in response. When he felt Laslow’s hands scramble for purchase, Odin helped guide him into gently threading his fingers into Odin’s hair.

Odin pulled away after a minute to give himself a break. The disappointed sound Laslow began to make was quickly extinguished by Owain wrapping his fingers around Laslow’s spit slick cock and gently working him. He made sure to kiss Laslow’s thighs again as he did.

Odin felt like he was floating somewhere between alertness and a dream. His own erection was beginning to press uncomfortably against his own pants, but he liked focusing all his attention on Laslow for the moment.

When he glanced up towards Laslow’s face, he was mildly but pleasantly surprised to find Laslow looking back at him with a wanting expression. It was a welcome sight considering how often Laslow pressed his face into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as Odin or Selena went down on him. Not that Odin minded those expressions much. He quite liked Laslow’s face when it was screwed up in exctacy. But there was definitely something about being watched that appealed to Odin specifically.

“You like what you see?” he asked. For a moment, his voice was a bit deeper than he’d expected it to be. He twisted his wrist and ran his thumb over the head of Laslow’s dick.

Laslow took in a noticeable breath but didn’t avert his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I do.”

Odin felt his face go soft. He kissed the side of Laslow’s cock before taking him into his mouth again.

He noticed the signs of Laslow getting ready to cum before Laslow even got the warning out. When Laslow’s hips bucked harder and his voice began to grow louder, Odin took as much of Laslow as he could into his mouth and _sucked_.

“Shit,” Laslow hissed as he came right down Odin’s throat. “Oh, _yes_ —I—”

As Laslow began to taper off, Odin released him. He gently tugged on Laslow’s spent cock twice more for good measure and then climb up so he could mash his mouth against Laslow’s again.

If Laslow minded the suddenness and the fact Odin had been sucking him off mere seconds before, he didn’t show it. He kissed Odin back with vigor.

Odin rutted against Laslow’s thigh even as Laslow began to wane. His orgasm had clearly taken the last of his energy with him, so Odin stopped kissing him with an audible smack and pressed his face against Laslow’s shoulder instead. He rolled his hips against Laslow’s in hopes of some relief.

He felt Laslow slowly reaching between his legs.

“Here, let me,” Laslow said, sounding somehow already tired, just as the door opened.

They both stopped and looked.

Selena hastily shut the bedroom door behind her. Clearly having just finished her duties for the day, she began dropping her armor and weapons by the door without taking her eyes off the two men in her bed.

“Well, well, well,” she said with deliberate slowness. “What do we have here?”

Laslow smiled tiredly. “Stumbled upon by a goddess, it seems. How blessed I, a mere mortal man, must be.”

Selena scoffed. “And you get onto Odin for _his_ language.”

“Thank you,” Odin said, momentarily distracted from his own aching hardness.

Selena dropped the last of her weapons and buckles and other such items by the door. Then she sauntered over to the edge of the bed, leaning against one of the bed posts as she looked down at them. Laslow and Odin hadn’t moved since she’d first walked in. They watched her carefully. Odin was still too aware of the ache between his legs.

“Do you have room for one more up there?” Selena asked.

It was a rhetorical question. They had specifically bought their bed so it could hold all three of them with ease. Odin knew what she was really asking.

He tested his jaw. It was a little sore. But he could go again, he thought.

“Always,” he said. He rolled off of Laslow and they fumbled into a better position.

Selena collapsed onto the mattress like it was the first time she’d gotten to sit down all day. Odin helped remove the remainder of her clothes as Laslow took care of his own. Once they were all naked, Selena laid across the middle of the bed with her legs spread, and Odin knelt between her thighs.

After placing a soft kiss to the patch of skin just below her belly button, he moved even lower. Somewhere in Odin’s periphery, still catching his own breath, Laslow watched them.

“I’ll never get used to watching you two,” Laslow said from the side of the bed. He sounded somewhat awed.

Selena glanced his way with a smirk. “Too overwhelming?”

“Yes,” Laslow said honestly. Selena’s face grew even softer.

She was already a little wet from walking in on them, Odin noticed as he began to massage light circles into Selena’s clit. But she wasn’t nearly wet enough to be satisfying.

So he pressed his face into her and licked.

“Oh,” Selena breathed, spreading her legs further. Her voice had risen just a bit.

When Odin pressed a little harder and licked her again, she sighed. “Oh, that feels…”

She trailed off happily, so Odin didn’t stop.

Laslow and Odin had obviously been getting hot and heavy for longer than Selena had, so he took his time working her up. He flicked his tongue across her clit, massaging her with his fingers as he went. He was mindless of the sounds he made as he went down on her, more focusing on the breathy groans that that left Selena’s mouth and grew louder the longer Odin sucked and licked and kissed between her legs.

Selena bit her lip and cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He noticed her biting her lip as he gave her clit a particularly hard suck. Odin’s cock twitched again at the sight. He very much wanted to touch himself. But that would have meant less focus on Selena, so he refrained for the moment. Barely.

He was so focused on making Selena feel good that he didn’t pay much mind when he felt the bed shift with Laslow’s movement. Selena must have noticed what was about to happen, but she said nothing. It wasn’t until Odin felt Laslow come up behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around Odin’s chest and waist, that he realized what Laslow had planned.

“I told you I could help you with that,” Laslow whispered in his ear, surprisingly composed.

When he straightened, Odin straightened with him. They both sat on their knees at the end of the bed. Laslow kept one arm wrapped around Odin’s mid-section, keeping them back to chest. The other hand he dipped between Odin’s legs.

Laslow wasn’t excited. When Odin shifted his hips, he noticed how _far_ from excited Laslow felt.  He’d just cum, after all. It wasn’t surprising. But he was also clearly intent on getting Odin off, and Odin had no complaints about that.

Selena sat up too, placing her back against the headboard. Her legs were spread so she could continue to touch herself while she watched the show playing out in front of her. She was clearing enjoying herself. Odin enjoyed watching her too.

At some point Laslow must have gotten the lube without his noticing, Odin realized as he registered the fingers wrapping around his cock were both cold and slick. Odin tensed up on instinct, but a series of kisses pressed against the back of his neck and Laslow’s clever fingers had him unraveling again in an instant.

“I’ve got you,” Laslow said into the shell of Odin’s ear. Before them, Selena tugged at one of her nipples as she watched.

He kissed Odin’s cheek again before beginning. Laslow’s hand and the lube quickly grew warmer as Laslow stroked him. With Laslow holding him so tightly, it was a little difficult for Odin to thrust into Laslow’s hand, but he tried anyway. The pace Laslow kept was nearly torturous.

“Faster,” Odin gasped as Laslow drew his thumb over the base of Odin’s cock. Hastily, he remembered to say, “Please.”

Laslow laughed and continued pressing kisses into Odin’s skin. But he did noticeably speed up. Odin tilted his head back against Laslow’s shoulder in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Selena’s own ministrations sped up as well. She made small sounds Odin had to strain to hear as she touched herself, eyes trailing hungrily up and down Odin and Laslow’s naked bodies. She had grown much wetter over the course of several minutes. Odin watched Selena begin to finger herself before deciding that wasn’t enough and continuing to play with just her clit again instead.

Odin desperately wanted to go down on her again. He also wanted Laslow to finish him off with his hand. He was torn and teetering.

“She’s wet, isn’t she?” Laslow said. His breath was hot on Odin's neck. His nose brushed Odin's skin. “Gods, how you looked with your mouth on her. I can’t even describe it.”

“Shit,” Selena swore. She arched her hips up into her own hand, and Odin caught himself doing the same.

He thought she was getting close. Odin certainly was.

Suddenly Selena scooted farther down the bed—so close that Odin’s cock nearly brushed against her bare crotch as Laslow worked him.

“You should cum on me,” Selena said, voice husky, still touching herself. The fingers circling her clit had slowed as though she were waiting on him.

Odin found he couldn’t speak, too lost in pleasure to form the right words without serious brain power. But then Laslow made a choked sound behind him and began sucking on Odin’s neck as though the very suggestion had him suddenly aroused again. Laslow’s hand on his cock didn’t slow, and Selena’s spread legs were too inviting to resist. Odin _throbbed_.

He came with a muffled cry, painting streaks of white across Selena’s cunt as Laslow twisted his wrist. She moaned when she felt him, immediately dipping her fingers into his cum and rubbing her clit again with renewed vigor. Odin watched her come apart before he was even finished—Selena’s quivering thighs, open-mouthed gasp, and fluttering hole all culminating in a delicious sight.

Laslow had stopped kissing his neck at some point. Odin hadn’t noticed when, but he did notice when Laslow’s hand on his cock began to slow and he titled Odin’s head so Laslow could kiss him from behind. It was a sloppy kiss, but no less loving.

Then, as they pulled apart, Selena was instantly there to replace Laslow. She turned Odin’s chin so he faced forward again before gently pressing her lips to his. Odin didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss. Selena’s mouth was just as soft as Laslow’s had been, and her lips carried the very faint taste of her favored lip balm. Cherry.

They spent a while cooling down like that, trading kisses and sliding their hands across each other’s skin with no real intention until they slowly managed to untangle themselves. Odin briefly wondered if he should grab a towel to help clean them all up, but when Selena flopped back against the mattress and Laslow followed in suit, he gave up the thought. He was tired anyway.

He threw himself across Selena’s chest, not particularly mindful of the sticky mess that now lay between their bodies. Laslow was already curled up against Selena’s side.

“Blugh,” Selena said, staring at the ceiling. “We need to wash these sheets.”

“Not it,” Laslow and Odin said at the same time. They looked at each other.

Selena huffed good-naturedly. “Well, I clearly worked the longest today, so it’s not going to be me. You can figure that out among yourselves.”

Odin and Laslow both made sounds of sleepy discontent. They looked at each other again.

After a beat, Laslow said, “That can wait until the morning, right?”

Selena made a face and sent a significant glance downwards. Then she closed her eyes and let her head loll against the pillow under it, visibly relaxing.

“Might as well,” she said. “It’s not like another few hours will make all the difference at this point.”

“I’ll get you a cloth,” Odin said and then didn’t move.

Selena cracked an eyelid open after it became clear none of them were getting up anytime soon. “Don’t bother. Let’s just sleep for now.”

She closed her eyes and then added, without opening them again, “You’re heavy.”

Odin rolled off of her, but only barely. He wrapped his arms around her to make up for the loss of heat. Selena leaned into his touch, tucking her head under his chin despite the fact she was the taller of the two of them. From her other side, Laslow snuggled even closer.

“Wake me up in about eight years,” Laslow said, his eyes falling shut as well.

Odin was already slipping into the realm of dreams.

“Not if I sleep longer,” he mumbled.

They were on top of the covers, but between all three of them, Odin fell asleep warmly and happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so embarrassed to post nsfw content, but hopefully this isn't half bad. Also, there is literally no sexy or good word for genitalia, lmao. But it's a learning experience. Hopefully you enjoyed this too!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I get a lot of FE14 meta and fic related asks there, so feel free to browse through my "asks" or "fe14" tag for some extra stuff from me and your fellow readers that you may not see over here. Or send in a question of your own if you had one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
